Guide:Saving GP
We all get to a point where our GP funds runs out on us. Whether it's from overbuying, or just inactivity after a purchase, we have this problem and many find themselves using the near useless M16A3 when they have no cash. No worries, this guide will tell you the do and don'ts when it comes to managing your GP budget. The Don'ts 1. Don't overbudget yourself! Before buying anything, make sure you can earn back that GP you spend. It can be tempting to buy a lot of stuff all at once but heavy purchases can lead to being unable to make up that same amount of GP. Make sure to ask yourself how much time you can commit to playing Combat Arms per day/week. If you know you can only maybe manage an hour a day or so, avoid making huge purchases such as specialists and 90 day weapons. Instead, buy durations of guns that reflect your activity. Low activity players should purchase one day weapons and moderate activity players should invest in 7 day weapon durations. 2. Don't squander! Another thing that gets players is the urge to buy cool gear and backpacks that you really don't need. Honestly, gear is kinda pointless (just my opinion) and the only thing you need is a one-slot backpack. If anything, just rank up and equip the gear that Nexon gives out when you hit certain ranks. Those gear actually provide stat boosts without spending the GP. If you do buy gear, refer to rule #1 and don't buy gear gear that has no particular use in combat (ex. Comm Cap). 3. Don't purchase mercenaries!!! No matter how you look at it, the mercenaries are no different from the regular character except that they have a different face. With the exception of Hauser and Max, the mercs, wear vests that can be bought in the shop and equipped to your soldier. Otherwise, everything else is still customizable (ex. face, backpack, head, etc.). Rule of thumb, don't buy things that are exactly the same as something else. 4. No specialists for you unless you can earn that amount back. Whenever we play Fireteam or Quarantine games (especially Nemexis HQ and all the zombie maps) we're bound to find a few specialists in the game with us. These players (if they're any good at being specialists) generally get the highest scores simply because they have gear and weapons only specs can use. It's tempting to be a specialist, but there's only thing that could ruin your GP, their price tag. The minimum purchase needed for a specialist is a 7-day duration which costs 14,500 GP and that only includes the use of that specialist. If you want to use specialist gear and abilities, it'll cost even more. The total could run up to 30+k GP once you're done buying everything for that one specialist. And all that is for only 7 days. Only buy specialists if you plan to play a lot of Fireteam and Quarantine and make up that huge amount of GP. Okay so now that we're past the don'ts, what should we do if we want to prevent this from happening in the first place? Here's the general rule of thumb. Rules to saving GP # Buy what you need, not what everyone else has. # Invest according to your activity. # Buy perms with GP when possible. # Extra backpack slots are not necessary (unless you play Quarantine a lot) # Buy 20 bucks worth of NX and buy a perm if needed. Category:Guides Category:GP